You're Not So Bad
by acci0remus
Summary: Jily. Set in sixth year. James and Lily have a run-in in the library and they have some quality bonding time but will James find himself disappointed? Development of their relationship throughout sixth and seventh year. Rated T due to some bad language.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:  
So this is my first fanfiction and I do have an idea for a followup to make it two parts. Enjoy reading, please review to help me improve!**

Lily was sat on the floor in a corner of the library where she thought no one would be able to find her easily. Little did she know that a certain messy haired, hazel-eyed, bespectacled classmate was watching her.

James couldn't help finding Lily on the map that afternoon. She had disappeared from Transfiguration so quickly that he had to find her, just to make sure she's ok. What he was slightly surprised to find himself doing was sitting down behind one of the shelves. After 10 minutes James decided that Lily was alright and would be less than thrilled to find him there, so he stood to leave. As he turned his foot squeaked on the floor and Lily's head shot up. Mentally cursing himself, James turned to look at her.  
"Potter!" Lily hissed, "What are you doing there? Where's your – wait, were you watching me?" James swallowed as he ran his hand through his untidy hair. Lily stood there expectantly, arms folded, foot tapping, green eyes blazing.  
"Evans, I, erm. Well it's not, I wasn't…"  
He sighed, knowing there was no way he would be able to talk himself out of this one. Lily looked at him for a full minute and then shook her head.  
"You know what, Potter, I can't be bothered for this today so just leave me alone, alright?"  
James looked at her, his eyes wide with surprise. As she sat back down, James picked up his bag and turned to walk away before deciding that Lily was, most definitely, not alright.

He stood in front of her and noticed that she was no longer reading her book; she was just staring at it blankly. After 30 seconds of inner turmoil he decided to sit down next to her.  
"Evans?"  
She turned her a head towards him by a fraction.  
"I know that you don't really like me but -"  
"Well that's an understatement," Lily snorted.  
"Ok, so you hate me and would normally hex me into next week if I even attempted to sit next to you so I think we both know that something is wrong. So, if it's ok with you, I'm just going to sit next to you so you don't have to feel alone."  
After James had stopped speaking Lily decided that it was time to look at him in case this was a prank and the other Marauders were about to come running out from behind the shelves with stink bombs. Lily wasn't expecting to see a concerned look on his face that was followed by a nervous smile as they made eye contact. After staring at him for a few seconds Lily shrugged and picked up her book; James took that to mean he could stay so he quietly got out his Potions essay and a quill.

Lily could see James in her peripheral vision and she could see him writing out his essay, occasionally scratching words out or putting the quill in his mouth with his brow furrowed. After a few minutes she noticed that she hadn't even looked at her book because she was too absorbed in watching James out of the corner of her eye. She mentally chastised herself and tried to concentrate on her book but after a while her thoughts were all on the awful day she had had. Lily was tough and fiery and usually she didn't let the Slytherins bother her but today she just wasn't in the mood. A few more minutes passed with Lily battling with the thoughts in her head before she found herself blurting out:  
"Why can they not just go one day without harassing me?"  
James was lost for words, which did not happen often, but with Lily actually talking to him he was desperate to find the right words. Any words really, so that she would keep talking.  
"It's not you, Evans, it's them. They have twisted views and you just happen to be someone who will stand up to them when they try and tear you down."  
"It's not my fault I'm a…" Lily paused and then narrowed her eyes, "a mudblood."  
"Evans! Evans, don't you ever call yourself that. You are an incredible witch with extraordinary talent. The fact you were born to muggles doesn't change any of that. Hell, there are purebloods here that have the tiniest bit of magical ability. They don't even compare to you."  
Lily lifted her to meet James' gaze and he smiled tentatively, then her eyes filled with tears and she bent her head again.  
"Lily? Lily, I didn't mean to upset you! Those were all good things, I swear. Please don't be…"  
"James, it's not you. I mean, I'm a big girl, I can take what they throw at me, I can defend myself, but it doesn't mean that it doesn't hurt me for them to tell me I'm less because of who I was born to."  
James looked at Lily, every inch of his face showing astonishment.  
"You used my first name?"  
Lily laughed gently and in that moment James knew he could never go without hearing that laugh every single day for the rest of his life. Her laugh make his heart soar.  
"James, you used mine first."  
"I did?" James shut his eyes, trying to think back through the conversation. "Oh, yeah. I guess I did." He chuckled nervously, hoping that she wouldn't suddenly get mad and jinx him. He didn't want this to end, he wanted to stay in this state of could-be-friendship rather than run the risk of her hating him forever. Lily looked at him, watching the slight bite of his lip he was doing, the way he started to run his hand through his hair, the way his eyes would move to hers for a second then move away. She smiled to herself then punched him gently and said with a wink,  
"You're not so bad, Potter."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! I'm so sorry that it's been so long since I updated this. I started university this year and that has taken up so much time. Over the summer I'm going to get as much written as possible so there will be more frequent updates :)**

 **Disclaimer: I own none of the characters or the world, I just wrote the words.**

James made his way back to his dorm room with Lily's parting words echoing in his mind; "you're not so bad, Potter". He couldn't help but feel optimistic when thinking about how this could be the starting point of a friendship between them. Not that he wouldn't like it to turn into something more but he didn't want to get too hopeful, not just yet. James was snapped back to reality by the Fat Lady asking for the password.  
"Dingbats," he said absent-mindedly. As he climbed through the portrait hole he hoped his three best friends, the four of them were known as the marauders, were all upstairs because he couldn't wait to tell them about this new development. James ran up the winding staircase, finally reaching the sixth year dormitory. James swung the door open and was greeted with a shout of "Levicorpus!" He was suspended in midair, robes hanging around his face.  
"Padfoot, you bastard."  
"What's up, Prongsy?" Sirius said, looking up at James innocently. "Have you gotten into a spot of bother?"  
James glared at him and then appealed to Remus.  
"C'mon Moony, I have something to tell you guys."  
The three of them just looked back at James impassively.  
"Wormtail? Please?"  
Peter quickly picked up a book and averted his eyes, pretending to read despite the book being upside down.  
"It's about Lily!"  
James fell down to the ground and landed in a tangle of robes and limbs. He looked at Sirius and shook his head. Sirius just shrugged.  
"Gather round, boys, it's story time," James said, clambering to his feet and jumping onto his bed.

"Then when she was leaving she said 'You're not so bad, Potter'" James finished with a dreamy sigh. He looked around at the other marauders to gauge their reactions. Remus was lying back on his bed with a small knowing smile on his face, Peter was wearing a wistful expression, and Sirius was practically jumping on his bed.  
"Prongs, do you think this is it? Is this what we've been waiting for? I'm so excited I can barely contain myself!"  
"Really, Padfoot, we hadn't noticed," Remus said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. Seconds later a pillow hit him in the face. Remus added the pillow to his and settled back down. Sirius stared at Remus before deciding he would just go over and join him. "Padfoot, get off!"  
"You stole my pillow," Sirius whined, displaying his famous puppy dog expression.  
"You threw it at…"  
James coughed loudly. "Could we focus on me, please?" Collectively Peter, Sirius, and Remus rolled their eyes but they settled back down, Sirius and Remus sharing a bed.  
"Do you think this means we could be friends or am I just being too hopeful. I don't want to push her, I just want her to like me, or at least tolerate me…"  
"James, take a breath," Remus said, interrupting James' babble, "I think that Lily had her guard down today," James' face fell causing Remus to carry on hastily. "That doesn't mean that she isn't warming up to you. I just think it's too soon to tell. We need to see how she is in other situations."  
James looked at his wolf friend, brow furrowed. Remus continued, trying to get his point across to James without having to tell him what to do, "Maybe Lily liked seeing a different side of you. The side you choose not to share in public…" Remus sat up and pushed himself off the bed. "I'm going to go down to the kitchens, I fancy some chocolate. You coming, Sirius? Peter?" The 2 boys sprung off their beds and ran out of the door, Sirius shouting about having a race. Remus reached the door and turned to look at James, "think about what I said, Prongs."

 **I hope you liked it! Any reviews will be welcome.**


End file.
